


Street Smart

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Smart

Castiel loved television. He didn’t understand how people were creative enough to invent characters for all the different shows, all of the wardrobes, the dialogue, and he was enthralled with anything to do with television. He always watched whatever was on, excusing the need to learn how to work the electronic part of it, and if either of the brothers wanted to watch something, they would have to wait until Castiel finished the show he was watching before they could.

Castiel loved Sesame Street. He always learned new things on that show, especially how to communicate better with people.

Unfortunately, the brothers weren’t too fond of this unique quirk of Cas’. They would watch him as he sat on the edge of Dean’s bed, mouth slightly parted in a small smile, eyes wide with joy and sparkling with amusement, and they would sneak glances at each other in a joking manner. However, Castiel never noticed. And when Cas would giggle slightly at something one of the puppets said, Sam would have to leave the room before he had a nervous breakdown of the giggles himself. Dean would let himself laugh along with Cas, knowing the angel would never realize that he was laughing at him, not with him.

This show’s lessons led to a whole mess of awkward, yet endearing moments with Cas, and Dean couldn’t get enough. With the world around him nearly in shambles, he still loved to laugh, and Castiel was the perfect source of amusement.

“Big Bird would give you a hug right now, Sam.” Cas said once, when Sam was particularly upset about a virus Dean had downloaded on his computer. Cas then opened his arms and took a step towards Sam, eyebrows raised as if to say, “So come on, hug me.” Dean smiled like an idiot at this, and Sam glared at him through a forced smile reserved to how adorable he actually thought Cas was, even when he was being pretty weird. Sam reluctantly wrapped his arms around Cas, which sent Dean over the edge, and now his stomach was cramping up, and Sam was throwing things at him, finally released from Castiel’s grip.

Unknowingly, Castiel was supplying happy moments for the brothers to remember.

Another day, while Dean and Sam were spatting about something else totally ridiculous, which neither of them remembered now, Castiel stood between them and said, “Fighting doesn’t solve anything. Why can’t we all be friends?” And he smiled as the brothers looked at him incredulously, which made them crack up against their best wishes, and they both patted Cas on the back as they walked back to their separate beds, and they didn’t say another word about whatever they were fighting about. Castiel was proud of how he handled the situation, and more proud that he got a pat on the back from the brothers.

When Dean was stressed out, he would be the one to go get the food, which he loved greasy and salty. Castiel usually stayed back with Sam, but this particular time, he decided to see how Dean handled ordering food from people in the restaurant, so he tagged along.

Cas was a lot happier these days, Dean noticed. His eyes were always bright, which was beautiful for the ocean that lay outside of his pupils. It made Dean smile to see Cas with a skip in his step, and his good mood rubbed off on Dean.

Dean was deep in thought when Cas held up an arm to stop Dean, and the man’s arm took all the breath out of his chest.

“Cas! What the hell, man?” Cas was intently looking at the street.

“Elmo says look both ways before crossing the street, Dean.” Castiel’s head searched down the road to the left, and then to the right, and then to the left again. He looked back at Dean. “Now, hold my hand.” He said. Dean coughed back a laugh.

“Dudes don’t hold other dudes hands, Cas.” Castiel’s gaze was frighteningly serious.

“Dean. Elmo says to hold an adult’s hand when crossing the street.” Dean felt his heartstrings tug, and he begrudgingly took Cas’ hand. If only Sam could see him now. The thought made him sick.

Cas looked down the roads again, and then started pulling Dean across the street. People were looking at them now, and Dean practically held his head under his jacket as Cas shamelessly dragged him along. As soon as Dean’s foot hit the cement of sidewalk, he yanked his hand back.

“Never again, Cas.” He said, and Cas looked down at his feet. A pang of guilt struck inside of Dean, but they continued to the fast food place in silence.

They walked back to the hotel in silence too. Dean made sure to walk at least five feet in front of Cas now, trying to avoid the gaze of people that could have witnessed the hand-holding of before, and Castiel sadly lagged behind, feelings hurt by the person whose opinion mattered the most to him.

Sam fell asleep shortly after they ate, and Cas sat at the edge of Dean’s bed, watching some kind of reality show. Dean was fighting to get the courage to apologize to Castiel, and when the show took a commercial break, he decided it was time.

But Cas had already turned around and looked at Dean with “I’m sorry” written all over his face. Dean exhaled and scooted down the bed to sit next to Cas. He took a breath and then opened his arms for a hug. He turned his head to the side, his eyes clenched shut, uncomfortable with the idea.

But Cas didn’t hug him, and when Dean opened his eyes, he saw Cas looking at him with a bemused expression. Dean let his arms fall to his sides and smiled back at Cas, waiting for him to say something.

“You’re the best, Dean.” He said, never taking his eyes off of the hunter. Dean’s smile widened, and then he leapt and hugged Cas with a mighty squeeze. Cas was giggling, struggling now to hug the other man back, and Dean felt another pull of his heartstrings. He leaned in and kissed Cas on the forehead, then pulled away and mussed up his black, soft hair. His eyes shifted away from Cas, and he was regretting it now, that small kiss on the forehead.

But Cas was fast, and he grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him full on the mouth, racing his hands up through Dean’s sandy hair. They broke away, both smiling, and the adorable angel tilted his head and said, “I learned that from Grey’s Anatomy.”


End file.
